Robbie asks for help
by Lucille Brown
Summary: Robbie has some big news to announce to Jade and Tori! He also wants to ask for their advice! But it turns out Robbie is not the only one with big news. Bade and Cabbie all in one! This is my story for Bade Week.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything but the plot! Go Bade and Cabbie! This is my story for Bade week.**

Jade arrived early. She figured the sooner she showed up the sooner she could be done with it and go on with her life. Robbie had asked her to meet him because he wanted to ask for her advice in something. She had said,''Yes,'' but very be grudgingly. She wanted to hurry up and get home.

''Come on, Robbie, just tell me what you want advice on.'' She replied to Robbie who was also there. ''No, we must wait till Tori comes. I want both of your guys advice.''

Jade rolled her eyes. ''If you are going to ask Tori, I wonder why you want me to be here.'' Tori finally arrived. ''Wow, the little lady took her pretty time to get here.'' Jade replied in her mock Tori voice.

Tori started to explain but Robbie cut her off. ''I want to propose to Cat.'' He stated nervously. ''Aww.'' Cooed Tori. Jade responded with, ''It's about time.'' Robbie continued as if they had said nothing.

''I want you to help me choose the ring I will give Cat. I figured….'' Jade interrupted, ''Give her a ring with a red ruby like her hair.'' Tori gave Jade a quizzical look.

''What? Cat did not tell Tori, her friend, what kind of ring she wanted.'' Jade replied in her mock Tori voice. Just then Beck came to pick up Jade. ''Hey, how is my wife doing?'' asked Beck, coming up to Jade and kissing her. Jade and Beck had gotten married about a year ago right out of college.

Jade was a big singer on broad way, and a part time director. Beck was an actor. ''So, what's the big news?'' questioned Beck to Robbie. ''I am going to propose to Cat.'' Began Robbie.

''Congratulations! Now, you treat my daughter Cat well.'' Beck commanded. Tori looked a little confused. Robbie smiled nervously and replied, ''I haven't asked her yet.'' Beck shrugged. ''Why does that matter? She will say yes. So, what did you want to ask Jade advice on?''

''I figured because Jade and Cat are best friends and Jade is already married she could tell me what is the best ring to get Cat.'' Robbie answered.

''Well, then I suppose Jade told you she wants a ring with a red ruby. But, since it seems that we are announcing big news, then Jade and I have something we want to tell you. Jade is pregnant.'' Announced Beck.

Tori smiled and was about to coo again when Robbie asked, ''Boy, or Girl?'' ''Well, according to the doctor we went to last week. It's a boy.'' Beck replied. Then Beck and Jade wandered off hand in hand to their car.

**Please review. Should I make a second chapter or leave it a one shot?**


	2. Chapter 2: Prequel to 1st Chapter

**This is a Prequel story to the previous chapter.**

Jade was sitting in her dorm visitor room. Beck entered the room and walked up to her.

''Jade, I know you don't like your birthday, because…'' he began. Jade frowned and interrupted,''Yeah, because who wants to celebrate the fact that I am one year closer to never breathing again.''

''But,'' Beck began as he knelt to kiss her. They kissed and Beck drew a way for a second to finish his sentence.

''I thought we could celebrate something else today, instead. Will you marry me?'' Jade's smile grew and she kissed Beck again.

''I'll take that as a yes.'' Beck replied. Jade ignored his comment and kept kissing Beck. ''I have a ring for you.'' He held out a black box to her.

''It's not a diamond is it?''Jade frowned at the box but took it. Beck raised one of his eyebrows at her, like he was confused why she would question him and responded with, ''Jade.'' Jade smiled and shook her head and murmured, ''Charmer.'' She opened up the box and put on the blue Jade heart ring on her ring finger.

''So, what do you think of this dress?'' asked Jade to Cat when they were shopping for wedding dresses.

The dress was poofy much like a ball gown in the civil war era and black.

It looked pretty ridiculous on Jade. Cat laughed. ''What?'' questioned Jade. ''It's not you.'' Cat got out finally. ''Really?'' Jade replied raising one eyebrow in sarcasm. Cat continued to laugh.

Jade grinned went back into change. She came out with a medevial style black wedding dress that almost reminded some people of vampire dresses without the high collars. Cat clapped for Jade and hugged her,''Beck will love it! '' Cat exclaimed.

**Please review and tell me if someone is out of character. A picture of the Jade heart ring and her black wedding dress choices are in my profile if you want to see them. There will be one more chapter about Cat's wedding.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cat's Wedding **

**This is the last chapter of this story. This is when Cat and Robbie get married. Cabbie, Bade, (fluffy) Tandre, Trinjin (Trina and Sinjin), (mentioned) Cat's brother/Courtney Van Cleef.**

**I don't own the tv show Victorious, because I am not a guy named Daniel.**

* * *

><p>''Did you feel this way when you were getting married?'' asked Cat to Jade. Jade was helping Cat get into her wedding dress. The wedding took place two weeks after Robbie asked Cat.<p>

Jade, of course, was Cat's Maid of Honor and Tori, Trina(who had begged), and Courtney Van Cleef (Who was the girlfriend of Cat's brother and Sinjin's sister), were bridesmaids. Robbie had picked Beck for Bestman, while Andre and Sinjin (who was the only guy who would walk with Trina) and Cat's brother were groomsmen.

''What do you mean asked Jade to Cat confused. ''My palms are sweaty, and I feel like I can't go through with this.'' Cat complained. ''You have cold feet.'' Jade frowned. ''Cold feet?'' Cat looked confused and then dsat down to check if her feet were really cold.

''No, Cat, it's a saying.'' Jade murmured. ''Now, tell me Cat, why do you feel like you can't go through with the wedding.'' demanded Jade.

''Robbie,…what if he doesn't love me? I can't make him marry me if he really loves someone else.'' Cat stuttered. ''Oh, is that all?'' Jade responded.

Cat nodded. ''Cat, Robbie asked you ,right?'' Jade began. ''Yes.'' Answered Cat. ''Now, he wouldn't have if he loved someone else would he?'' questioned Jade.

''Well, what if he likes Trina still?'' Cat inquired.

''Now, Cat would I have given my approval to Robbie if he still liked Trina?'' Jade articulated. ''You gave your approval?'' Cat uttered.

''Of course, everyone knows a mother is the best judge of character, how would Robbie be able to ask you if I didn't approve of it.''

And the two best friends hugged.

Cat drew back and replied happily, ''I no longer have cold feet!'' exclaimed Cat.

* * *

><p><strong>The end. Please review. I might do a sequel if I get enough comments to this story.<strong>


End file.
